


Body

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dead Body, Death Eaters, Gen, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-27
Updated: 2004-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's first brush with death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Minor character death.

Draco stood over the body, tears filling his eyes. He looked up at his father, at the wand in his hand, and dropped it. With one last look at the other Death Eaters, he ran.

“Draco!” Lucius shouted after him. A blur of black darted after Draco’s retreating back, but none of the Death Eaters payed any attention. They were crowded round the body.

“Malfoy, wait!”

Draco turned, and found the minute he stopped his legs wouldn’t hold him up. He sank to the ground.

Harry crouched next to him. “Malfoy? You – you saved my life.”

“Yes.”

Draco’s eyes pleaded.


End file.
